Buildings and other structures are often constructed with fenestration products, such as windows, skylights, doors, louvers, and vents. The fenestration products may include devices, such as flashing and seals to prevent water entry into the building, for example, during a rainstorm or during a power washing of the building exterior. Pressure differentials between the exterior of the building and the interior of the building can drive water past the flashing or seals, and into the building.
In some cases, a flashing, such as a sill flashing or sill pan, may end up inadvertently slanted toward the interior if the building, causing water to flow to the interior. In other cases, a seal, such as a seal between adjacent fenestration product components may fail as the components shift over time, allowing water to flow to the interior of the building.